


Reset

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Familiars, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Seira watches Rozaria's wedding for the nth time.
Relationships: Regis K. Landegre & Seira J. Loyard, Rozaria Elenor/Erga Kenesis di Raskreia, Rozaria Elenor/Seira J. Loyard
Series: Valentine's Day Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156829





	Reset

“I love you.”

“Mm, of course you do~”

Seira watches as Rozaria and her familiar be affectionate with each other. Of course she’s watching. Everyone is. That’s what weddings are for. They’re bright occasions where everybody is attached to every single thing that occurs to remember the joyous moments. That’s not why she’s keeping such a close eye on it though. Her reason is completely different from everyone else’s.

It’s to see if anything goes differently this time.

How many times has she been here? Hundreds? Perhaps thousands? It’s why she already knows every little detail. The black layered gown that Rozaria wears was worn by her mother in her wedding, and her grandmother in hers. It’s an ancient antique, yet with her hair wild and thrown about so carelessly, it just works with the grand marble walls of the museum the wedding is held in. The Grandeur of Galaxies, a place that has been open since long before she was born, and a favourite of she and her brother always.

As for her brother… Seira doesn’t need to even take a look to know that he’s probably sobbing in Ludis’ arms at the sight. He’s always been closest to Rozaria, so he’s the one who loves her most. Not in the way she does since her is the same as that of Rozaria’s familiar, but in the way Ludis does. As a friend, as family. As her ardent supporter. It’s why she never confided in him of her own love, and it’s why only her own familiar knows of what she’s been doing.

Regis sits beside her, obviously bored out of his mind even as he attempts to remain pleasant and statuesque. Inwardly she smiles at his predicament because he’s never been a natural like her who can so easily sit primly in her celestial robes, hands in her lap for the past hour, after the nth time. He already knows of the juice that will be spilled in the Andromeda which will kick up a fuss and that Rozaria’s familiar’s red garb is made not from cloth but flames, and that there are exactly eight-hundred-and-thirty-six tiles in the stargazing observatory compared to the thousand-and four trees in the stargazing meadow. He knows that the magic on the iron-winged angels that serve as Rozaria’s help will fade partway through causing much amusement among the guests when they’re replaced by those made of fire and water and earth and air. He knows. Too many loops have left him with little entertainment, and still he remains patient.

She’s thankful for that, and for him who is her only real company anymore. Simply for her longing, for her desires, she studied the very fabric of this realm. She learnt and pioneered the magic that would manipulate time itself, and kept it a secret from everyone. How could she tell them that she would do all that was in her power to ruin love? Especially one that had been nurtured so dearly and blossomed into something so beautiful.

Yet, she hasn’t done it. Even after returning to a time before the familiar, again, and again, and again, she’s failed. Seira can’t will herself to do it actively. She can’t go and prevent the familiar from being summoned, can’t make it so that even if she is summoned, the two will never love each other. And she could. She could! So easily she could break the two apart. Like a cookie crumbling away after a dip in tea, and yet, she never has.

Even this loop, she and Regis quietly leave partway through the wedding as everyone else continues to celebrate. They walk, and walk, and walk, and end up at home in her room where nobody can disturb them. Curling up on her bed with Regis tucked in her arms and the blanket laid haphazardly over his waist and only one of her legs, she switches the lights off with a simple command. The blackout curtains close too, letting only the stars of the night sky paint them both even more silver than they already are.

After a while, hours maybe, Regis asks, “Are we returning there again?”

He’s tired, the fatigue heavy in his voice burdening the guilt woven into her like the ribbons in her hair and hat with its own guilt. He’s been tired for so many loops and yet he’ll follow her without complaint for anymore she decides on. He loves her, and she loves him.

“No.”

It’s the only thing Seira says and Regis’ eyes open fully as he looks to her. She doesn’t answer him further though; she only watches the stars move as the earth shifts. He settles back to sleep when he realises, she has nothing more to say.

She falls asleep too at some point. It’s not much of a surprise considering the emptiness of her mind, and she’s awoken by the faint noise of the door opening downstairs. Her family has finally returned in the middle of the night, and Ludis has come too.

It makes her think of Rozaria again, and of her familiar.

Seira doesn’t dislike the woman. They’re friends, and she’s even fond of her, but it’s difficult to even utter the name of the woman who is with the one she loves. Not because her heart hurts whenever she does since she’s reminded of it all – she can handle that pain – but because of shame. The guilt woven into her is of this too.

Why couldn’t she have been born earlier? That’s where the problem lies in all of this. Rozaria has never seen her as anything other than a younger sister because of her age, and it’s a bitter thing that’s made her cry out of frustration in so many of the first loops. Now she’s just blank.

That’s why she’s not going to do this again, at least not in the same way. That won’t be fair to either her or to Regis. Instead, she’ll continue her initial work of studying the realm. She had stopped once learning to use time, but that’s not good enough. What she needs to do is tweak fate, and to change destiny.

* * *

“I love you.”

“Mm, of course you do~”

Seira holds Rozaria’s hand tightly within both of her own across the table of the restaurant they’re in, a gentle loop upon her face as she watches her love. Their familiars aren’t with them, having opted to go off on their own. Regis is likely napping at home, having taken to fluffing his feathers on his own more often since she’s busier now, and Raskreia’s with the witch boy she’s smitten for. The scarlet-haired one who’s the son of the most infamous witch of all time.

“Then…”

She doesn’t ask outright, but Rozaria laughs and leans in for a kiss. It’s like heaven, and it would only be better if they were alone. It was Rozaria who had planned this out though, and how could she refuse her?

“Honestly, you’re just like Lusar. It’s so obvious you’re twins when you’re like this.”

“I’m not as simple minded, we just share some of the same goals,” Seira says in response.

Twins. Yes, she’s Lusar’s twin instead of being his younger sister by several years. It’s a strange change, and yet not much of a change at all. There’s little that has been different, except for the most important thing.

Rozaria grins- “I guess so. That’s why… Happy Valentine’s-” and pulls her hand back from Seira’s grasp, leaving a ring on one of her fingers.

“…Marriage?” she asks, just to confirm even though she already knows.

“Too soon?”

Seira shakes her head- “No. Never. I’ve been waiting for so long-” and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
